Fluid pumps and other structures including outwardly projecting rotary shaft portions are in many instances provided with conventional stuffing box seals utilizing stuffing box packing, a packing gland and a stuffing box nut. While these stuffing box steel structures perform the desired sealing function in many cases with a high degree of reliability, in many instances the stuffing box nuts must be periodically adjusted in order to maintain the desired seal and in most instances a stuffing bos seal is adjusted to provide controlled leakage therepast for the purpose of providing for lubrication of the seal. Also, should a pump be utilized for pumping fluids which are abrasive or may have abrasive contaminants, stuffing box seals support reasonably rapid wear of associated shaft portions.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of seal which will not require frequent checking and which will substantially eliminate shaft wear and leakage therepast.